This invention relates to a bowstring release device and more specifically, to a bowstring release designed especially for use with rope loops.
Various release devices are utilized in archery to assist the archer in pulling a bowstring to a fully drawn position and then releasing the bowstring to fire the arrow. Many of these devices include mechanical grippers which engage the bowstring directly, or which engage nock elements mounted on the bowstring. Other devices use rope looped about the bowstring as the release mechanism. A back tension rope release is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,915.
It is also known to use wrist straps or xe2x80x9cglovesxe2x80x9d connected to the release devices to enhance control and accuracy of the release device. Examples of such wrist straps can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,508; 4,981,128; 4,791,908; and 4,509,497.
The present invention relates to an archery wrist strap release designed for use with a rope loop that is tied to the bowstring, or for use around the bowstring itself. In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the release includes a release housing attached to a wrist strap by means of a connector plate that allows the release housing to pivot toward and away from the wrist strap. The release housing is also freely rotatable about its own longitudinal axis, relative to the wrist strap.
The release itself includes a substantially cylindrical aluminum housing, bifurcated at its forward end to thereby form interior space for pivotably mounting a sear component including a jaw adapted to open and close the center slot of the housing; a trigger component for releasing the sear component from its closed position, so that the force of the bowstring can open the jaw as the arrow is fired; and a cocking lever used after the rope loop or bowstring is located in the center slot to move the sear so that the jaw closes the center slot around the rope loop or bowstring. The cocking lever also provides an additional safety feature in that it prevents the jaw from opening when held in a depressed position.
More specifically, the sear component includes a forward tongue or jaw which moves forwardly and downwardly in a counterclockwise direction to close the center slot after the bowstring or rope loop has been loaded into the slot. The sear component also includes a forwardly extending projection located behind and below the jaw that includes a forwardly directed, transverse locking edge that is adapted to cooperate with a transverse release edge on the trigger component. The sear component also includes a rearward projection that is adapted to cooperate with the cocking lever.
The trigger component is biased in a forward or clockwise direction, such that the transverse release edge lies adjacent the locking edge on the sear component, preventing the sear component from moving to an open position. When the trigger component is pulled, the trigger release edge engages and slides past the locking edge on the sear component, thereby freeing the sear component to move in an opening direction as a result of force exerted on the jaw as the bowstring moves forward. At the same time, the rearward projection on the sear component engages and pushes the cocking lever in a clockwise direction, but as the sear continues to pivot, a forward projection of the cocking lever changes direction and rides over the top of the sear component to thereby maintain the sear component in an open, cocked position. The release is now in condition for receiving another bowstring or rope loop. Once the bowstring or rope loop is fully inserted within the center slot, the cocking lever may be depressed, thereby freeing the sear component to rotate in a counterclockwise direction such that the jaw closes the center slot. The bowstring can now be drawn to fire another arrow.
It is another feature of the invention that the cocking lever can be depressed while the sear component is closed, thus preventing the sear component from opening and also preventing the trigger from being pulled. This feature is particularly advantageous if the archer decides to xe2x80x9cstand downxe2x80x9d after the bowstring has been fully drawn. In other words, the archer may depress the cocking lever and then release any pressure on the trigger without fear that the sear component will open accidentally.
Accordingly, in one aspect, the present invention relates to a bowstring release device comprising a housing having a longitudinal axis and a center slot opening at a forward end thereof; a sear component pivotably mounted in the housing, the sear component having a jaw movable between a first position where the center slot is open and a second position where the center slot is closed; a trigger component pivotably mounted in the housing, the trigger having a forward projection engageable with the sear component to hold the sear component in the first position and, when the trigger is pulled, to allow the sear component to move to the second position; and a cocking lever also pivotably mounted in the housing, the cocking lever having a first forwardly extending projection adapted to engage and move the sear component to the second position when the cocking lever is depressed.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a release for a bowstring comprising a substantially cylindrical housing bifurcated to provide an internal center slot, opening at a forward end of the housing, the slot adapted to receive a sear component pivotally secured in the housing and including a jaw movable between a first open position where the center slot is open and a second closed position where the jaw closes the center slot, the sear component further including a transverse locking edge; a trigger component pivotally secured in the housing and including means for holding the sear component in the second closed position, and for releasing the sear component for movement to the first open position; and a cocking hammer pivotably mounted in the housing including means for holding the sear component in the first open position and for moving the sear component to the second closed position.
Other objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows.